


Nightmares

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: So fricking soft.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Nightmares

Title: Nightmares  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 450  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: So fricking soft.

Beelzebub cried out in her sleep, flailing around and striking Gabriel on the shoulder. He scooted his body away from hers as quickly as he could, sliding off the bed and onto the floor, because he knew what would come next. With a shriek of pain and terror, Beelzebub's wings manifested, spreading out as if to slow a fall from a great height. He knew it hadn't worked, that the delicate bones had shattered as she and hundreds of other former angels tumbled from Heaven towards the pits of Hell.

As much as he wanted to grab and comfort her, he had to wait a little longer. The last time this happened, he hadn't been patient enough and he still had the healing scars on his back and chest from where her claws had torn him apart. Another shriek made his heart clench. She'd slammed into the pit itself, losing what was left of her angelic grace and having it replaced by something unholy which would literally burn her from the inside out as she was being remade into a new being.

It had taken an enormous amount of alcohol to get her to tell him what happened in the dreams. Demons always said they didn't remember their Fall, but that was a lie. They remembered everything. They knew who they used to be, knew who had cast them down, and knew what it felt like to be cut off from everything light and beautiful.

The pillows exploded into a shower of feathers as Beelzebub's fingernails turned into claws. She lashed out at those around her, defending herself from former angels who had been driven mad by the changes. The sheets followed the pillows, torn fabric fluttering around the room. With a final scream of anguish, she collapsed onto the mattress and curled up as small as she could.

Gabriel climbed back onto the bed and carefully stretched his arm out. He rested his palm on her back between her wings, gently stroking the skin. Little by little, Beelzebub relaxed. Her breathing slowed, her body stopped trembling, and she allowed him to continue to run his hand over her body. Gabriel's fingers smoothed out the ruffled feathers, brushed along the nap of her neck, and wiped away the dampness on her cheeks.

When her wings vanished, he plastered his chest against her back, holding her as close as he could without actually slipping into her skin. A snap repaired the damage to the pillows and sheets. His chin rested against the top of her head and he began to sing softly, know it would help her fall back to sleep. Beelzebub sighed contentedly as she drifted off in his arms.


End file.
